1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a defect correcting method for the same, and more specifically relates to a liquid crystal display adopting a pixel division method and a defect correcting method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display has excellent characteristics such as high definition, thinness, lightness and low power consumption. Thus, recently, the liquid crystal display is rapidly expanding its market in accordance with an improvement in production capacity, an improvement in price competition with other displays, and the like.
For this kind of liquid crystal display, Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 2004-78157, for example, discloses a liquid crystal display provided with an active matrix array substrate adopting a pixel division method in which each pixel electrode includes an assembly of a plurality of sub-pixel electrodes.
FIG. 13 is a schematic diagram showing a pixel electrode formed on an active matrix array substrate provided in a conventional liquid crystal display. Specifically, as shown in FIG. 13, a pixel electrode 101 on an active matrix array substrate 100 is split into sub-pixel electrodes 103a and 103b interposing a gate line 102 therebetween. In the vicinity of an intersection portion 105 of the gate line 102 and a source line 104, separate thin film transistors (TFTs) 106a and 106b which are driven by the common gate line 102 and the common source line 104 are provided, and the TFTs 106a and 106b are electrically connected to their corresponding sub-pixel electrodes 103a and 103b. 
In the liquid crystal display provided with the above-mentioned active matrix array substrate 100, the common gate line 102 and the common source line 104 are used to drive the sub-pixel electrodes 103a and 103b via the separate TFTs 106a and 106b. 
Therefore, for example, as shown in FIG. 14, when a leak 107a (hereinafter referred to as the “SG leak”) is developed in the TFT 106a between the gate line 102 and the source line 104, and a correction for the SG leak 107a is performed using a correcting device such as a laser, it is necessary to cut the source line 104 at cut sections 108a and 108b to completely isolate the SG leak 107a from the source line 104. Consequently, even if the leak is developed only in the TFT 106a, the sub-pixel electrode 103b driven by the TFT 106b is unintentionally made defective.
In other words, there is a problem that even though the pixel division method in which each pixel electrode includes the assembly of the plurality of sub-pixel electrodes is adopted, a whole pixel unintentionally results in a defective pixel (for example, if the liquid crystal display uses a normally black mode, the defective pixel is observed as a full black dot of a whole pixel).